


three hours and forty minutes

by purpleismagic



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Awkwardness, M/M, jk its Minnie's fault, since Sirius loves school, theyre cute ok, theyre study buddies
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-23
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2018-11-17 22:16:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 5,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11277870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/purpleismagic/pseuds/purpleismagic
Summary: AU where Remus is the new kid and Sirius is That kid in his math classOr where Minnie unintentionally plays matchmaker on a day when Sirius and Remus had gotten not nearly enough sleep





	1. "Hi my na-" *bell*

"It'll be fine, honey. Just go in there with a big smile and ..."  
Remus tuned the sickly sweet words out. He knew the day would not go as well as she seemingly expected. He was different and had a lot of experience with how high schoolers treated those who were different. He hoped that maybe this school would be different, maybe it... He looked down at his arm and inwardly sighed, yeah right. 

Sirius was happily speeding down the road on his motorbike. The same motorbike he had fixed from the ground up. He turned a sharp right corner and then lifted his handlebars and flew straight up into the clear sky and … “Sirius Sirius siiiiiiiiiiriusssssssssssss.” “Wha-” “We’re late” Regulus’ voice, and the ramifications of what he had said, finally broke through to Sirius. The next few minutes featured Sirius running around frantically getting ready while Regulus kept a wary eye on the time. The boys were home alone for the week, well the Blacks had said they'd be gone for a week but really that didn't mean much. Sometimes they weren't home for a whole month. The toll of keeping up appearances weighed on Sirius and sometimes, like today, led to him doing things like oversleeping. 

Remus glanced down at his schedule for the sixth time in the two minutes he'd been standing outside of room 235. The room’s windows were completely covered with paper from the inside so Remus couldn't tell if a class was going on or if the room was empty or if it was full of neon pink leopards. Wait what? Remus shook his head to clear it, apparently three hours and forty minutes of sleep was enough for his imagination to run wild. He didn't want to be late to class, for obvious reasons. But he also didn't want to be too early and be subjected to a bunch of questions. Another bell rang and Remus thought it might have been the second bell of the morning. Woops. Ok now or never, he thought to himself. 

Sirius swung around the corner and headed quickly to room 235. Minnie's gonna killllll me, he groaned. A kid who seemed to be lost was standing right where Sirius intended to go. Perfect, he thought to himself, maybe if he walks in right before me it'll cause such a commotion that Minnie won't notice I was a teensy weensy bit late. Yeah right. 

———————— 

Remus opened the door to find that there was indeed a class going on. Hopefully he'd get a pass on being late since it was his first day and all. “Sirius Black!” The teacher at the black board yelled. “Umm-” Remus was about to say there must be a misunderstanding, since that wasn't his name when 

“Hiya Minnie” Sirius greeted Ms. McGonagall aloud simultaneously thinking ‘noooooooo’. “Good morning Mr. Black and thank you for volunteering” “Umm” “No ‘buts’, you are going to help the new kid” She broke off to address the mousy looking kid who entered the room right before him. “Remus, isn't it dear?” The boy, Sirius noticed, was flushed red at all the attention and barely managed to stutter out a “yes, ma'am”. “Anyway, Mr. Black, as I was saying, you will be showing Remus here around our textbook and catching him up with where we are in the class.” “But, I-” “No buts Mr. Black”. 

Minerva watched as Sirius sit down at his desk in the back row and Remus stood awkwardly by the door for a few more seconds before following him and sitting in the open desk to his left. She hoped she'd made the right decision. Sirius was a smart boy, he just needed direction. Hopefully giving him a job would give him some extra motivation. 

———————- 10 minutes later ——————— 

Remus repeated the sentence in his head for the third time: hi my name is remus lupin, what's yours? He glanced to his right and saw the boy, ‘Sirius’ he believed, doodling aimlessly in the corner of his textbook. He was going to do it, he was going to ask him, going to make conversation and not be awkward and and and, ok maybe he should practice again. 

Sirius knew what McGonagall was trying to do and it was admirable, really it was. It was just not going to work though, he didn't feel like paying attention sometimes, ok a lot of the times, and being ‘put in charge’ of some random new kid wasn't going to make him Mr. Dependable Do Good Student. He added another square and then two triangles to his doodle. Sighing he looked at the clock which unfortunately put scrawny kid into his vision line. The kid seemed to be focusing intently, which was odd because his book was decidedly closed. Whatever, no matter what Minnie said he didn't have to baby the new kid. 

———— 20 minutes later —————- 

Remus was kicking himself for being a coward. How in the world are you going to make people think you're not a weirdo loner freak if you don't talk to people. He just needed to suck it up and introduce himself, preferably without stuttering. On the other hand, he didn't want to embarrass himself by seeming too forward. Sirius seemed pretty cool, probably had lots of friends, probably didn't want to talk to Remus during math class let alone outside of class. Ok ok ok ok ok, Remus tried to push down the bad thoughts and shove away the negativity. He opened his mouth and, “Hi, my na-” A harsh bell cut him off and with it Sirius was up and out of his desk and out the door. “-me is Remus” Well the day was off to a great start. 

Well the day was off to a great start. Sirius had woken up late, made Minnie all, urgh, disappointed in him, been stuck with the mute new kid, and to top it all off the three hours and forty minutes of sleep he'd managed to get last night were clearly not enough to keep him focused. He hadnt been capable of anything more mentally taxing than doodling geometric shapes in math. Well at least maybe one good thing came of the new kids aversion to speaking, at least Sirius hadnt made a fool out of himself by saying something dumb like I like your hair. Which he did. Like the new kids hair that is. And clearly if he'd gotten his normal five hours of sleep he wouldn't have thought that…definitely not…shoot.


	2. Focuses vs foci

“How was your first day of school, dear?” Remus sighed and turned to face his mother. “It was ok. I met some new people.” Technically he hadn't lied, right? I mean he had met other people, he just hadn't said a word to them. “That's great! Tell me more about-” Remus cut his mother off with a “Id better go start my homework, I got a ton.” Opening his math textbook in his room he realized that he spent the entire period trying, and failing, as it were, to say a single sentence to his partner. He handnt gotten the chapter they were currently working on. Shoot

Sirius was sat staring aimlessly at his bedroom wall. “I should do my homework. I really really should.” Sirius turned and faced his other wall. 

Remus’ second day of school started much the same as his first day. He stood outside the math room door and took a deep breath. Why in the world does the teacher keep the door closed before the second bell has even rung? He gripped the handle and hoped no one would stare at him when he walked in. Hearing a clattering behind him, Remus half turned and saw his study partner from yesterday dashing down the hallway towards him. This was it. He was going to be cool and subtle and be like hey what chapter are we on? That way during class he could try to madly catch up to what the class was currently learning. Perfect. 

Sirius walked quickly towards math, not wanting a repeat of the day before when he had been saddled with helping the new kid. Not that he had done what Minnie had asked, but still. It was the principle of the thing. Sirius saw the kid, Rex, no Regis, no…ooh it started with Rem-, Rem something. Eh good enough, it's not like he cared about the weird new kid. As he approached Rem something or other the boy took a deep breath and opened his mouth and then closed it and then opened it again, and then gulped and closed it and- that was enough of that. Sirius had stood waiting for him to say something, but now he pushed past and walked over to his desk. A few seconds later the kid walked in and kind of hovered by the door looking immensely unsure of himself. The kid needed more self confidence, it's not like he looked like a troll or something. I mean even if he did it wouldn't matter if he was a nice guy. Why was he still thinking about him? The bell rang and when McGonagall saw the kid standing by the door she stopped and said, “Remus, dear, you can go take that empty seat where you sat yesterday. Consider it yours for the rest of the semester.”

Remus felt his heart drop out of place when the teacher called him out in front of the entire class. He took a shaky breath and replied “ok.” Walking over to his seat he focused on taking deep breaths and focusing on the fact that probably no one had even listened to the teacher talking to him. Well hopefully. Sitting down next to the boy with black hair, something with an ‘s’ … Seamus? No, it was something weirder. Well it's not like it matters, he probably won't ever learn your name. The traitorous voice in the back of his head whispered to him. The kid had his body angled away from Remus’ but he glanced over when Remus sat down. Remus itched to pull his shirt’s sleeves down further even though without looking he knew nothing was visible. Movement would be counter productive as it would draw the boys’ eyes down. Well maybe. Whatever he couldn't risk it. 

Sirius decided not to obviously acknowledge the boy next to him. Hopefully if he only stole subtle looks the kid wouldn't notice and therefore wouldn't bother him with any inane questions. Ok who was he kidding, he was intrigued by the silent kid and actually wouldn't mind if he asked him a question. Even if it was something boring like-

“What chapter are we on?” Remus surprised himself by asking the question even though he had been planning the encounter out in his head for the past five minutes at least. His study buddy, as Remus was referring to him in his head even though they hadn't done anything together remotely resembling studying, looked about as surprised as Remus felt, and he continued looking shocked even as he responded with a “chapter six.”

Well apparently he could speak outside the context of being asked a question. His voice was more intense up close, especially as he seemed to speak with purpose as if every syllable and every pause had been rehearsed and nothing was left unplanned. Sirius decided that fine he could be civil and decided to continue the conversation. “I don't believe we've been formally introduced. I'm Sirius Black, and you are?” The boy looked kind of as if he was scared to be asked his own name as he stuttered out “R-Remus.” “Ok everyone, grab a partner and I want you to work through this next section together. Be sure to focus because each of you will be in a group that presents one of these coming sections of this chapter to the class. Who knows this section could end up being yours.”

Remus hated the idea of group projects. Ok well maybe not the completely theoretical idea behind it, but definitely the way they always ended up panning out. Remus tended to be branded as the person who cared enough about their grades to do other people's work for them so their own grade didn't suffer. Which, ok it was true, but it really shouldn't happen and it was extremely unfair. His mother often told him to let others do their own work and he wished he could, but he just couldn't let things like a bad grade go. And people also tended to abuse the fact that Remus was soft spoken and- “Hey you want to start looking at this?” The voice of the boy, no Sirius, next to him broke Remus away from his reminiscing. “Ok”

“Alright study buddy, what do you know about the focuses of an ellipses?”   
“Foci”   
“What?”   
“I'm pretty sure the plural of ‘focus’ is ‘foci’.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Have a relaxing day :)


	3. I'm not obsessed

A week into his new life and Remus was feeling more satisfied than he had been in a long while. Ok sure, to anyone else maybe his life would kind of boring. Ok most definitely boring. If people who didn't know him at all observed him for a day they would probably think he was basically mute and hated all contact with any other humans. In reality, Remus wasn't exactly misanthropic, he just hated the idea of people thinking about him and talking about him and finding him dumb or stupid or… Ok he better cut that train of thought off. Anyway, he might seem mute, but Remus had talked more in the past week than he had in the entire last year at his old school. He was, ok so it was sort of embarrassing, but he was proud of himself. He had come out of his shell, however slightly, and was on his way to having an actual conversation with someone his age. The only person at his new school who has shone any attention to Remus was his math partner Sirius. And maybe to anyone else the off hand “hey”s or “we're on section three today” or “see ya later” might seem horribly generic and basically meaningless, Remus found himself almost wanting to go to math class just so he could see him. And ok, maybe he had referred to Sirius in his head as his friend, but I mean it's not like the tall-dark haired-daring-motorcycle riding (and no it wasn't weird that Remus knew he rode a motorbike…he was just um observant…)-authority defying Sirius Black needed to know that. Heck Sirius probably never thought about him at all. Remus thought back to all the conversation he'd made thus far, remembering all the “oh”s and “ok” and whispered “thanks” that probably didn't even register as groundbreaking to the other boy. Oh god I'm so pathetic Remus thought to himself. What kind of high school boy reads deeply into basic social interactions and calls a kid he barely knows his friend and and and-oh god- tells his overbearing Mother about said ‘friend’ and how they hang out at school and talk all the time and whatever so she gets off his back about being more social and putting himself out there more. Ok ok ok, that's another train of thought that needs to stop. I mean I find the level of interaction we have fulfilling and that's what matters. Who cares what anyone else thinks? It doesn't matter. Nope. Not at all. I'm not thinking about it. Not thinking about my friend errrr study partner Sirius. Nope. I mean he's definitely never obsessed about me like I do about him. Oh no I'm obsessed. This is bad, this is - 

—————————

Sirius lay in his bed staring at the ceiling and contemplated life. Ok well not really…that just sounded deep. Ok so maybe he was thinking about a certain someone again, someone who he had tried hard not to have thoughts about but clearly trying not to think about someone led to thinking about them which led to thinking about what they were doing and what they thought about you and if they ever thought about you and- oh dear. Sirius couldn't get attached. The kid barely spoke and was weird and and and. Ok so he knew that wasn't true. Everyone else may see someone who occasionally speaks in short sentences but more often single words and even then he typically is silent. But what people don't see, and what Sirius had picked up on after knowing Remus only a week, was that the single word answers and the occasional longer sentence meant something to Remus. It was out of his norm, he probably would rather not speak but he was making a concerted effort to get out of his comfort zone. Sirius had noticed and had decided to maybe listen to what Minnie had said on Remus’ first day and help him out. He just knew that if Remus started talking and didn't stop that he would be super interesting. Sirius wanted that to happen he wanted to be friends with the new kid.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!!! It really means a lot to me. I'd love to hear any comments/ constructive criticism you guys have.   
> Have a great day! :)


	4. Project partners

“Ok class, we've spent the last string of classes skimming all the sections in this chapter. The next step of this unit is the project. I will be assigning each group a part of a section to teach to the class. You will be expected to know your section well and be able to explain your concept to the class in a clear manner. Each partner must do an equal share of the prep and presentation work. I'll be coming around in a minute to tell you your section. I'd advise you start planning immediately as the first presentations will be next week.” 

“Wow Minnie really has it out for us, huh? I mean how could she just assign this ridiculous project out of nowhere?!” Remus really really wanted to say something along the lines of well actually, if you had been paying attention, she mentioned the project before several times and you should've known it was coming. Instead, however, Remus merely nodded. He looked up to find McGonagall handing him a slip of paper that read ‘ellipses’. Hmm ok well at least they got something relatively simple. Deep down Remus knew that no matter how simple the actual topic was the project was going to be an absolute disaster. He was a mess trying to string together five words, let alone do all the talking a group project and a horrifying presentation would no doubt entail. Breathing deeply he turned to find Sirius already intently staring at him. 

Sirius willed himself not to visibly react after Remus caught him in the act of staring blatantly at him. He had been thinking about where to work on the project and had decided somewhere secluded would be preferable to a crowded library or lunch room. The easiest option would be to work at one of their houses. The only problem was his parents weren't home yet so there was no way Remus could come to his house, so it would have to be Remus’ house. The issue with that was he couldn't figure out how to get Remus on board with the idea and invite him over, since he didn't exactly want to invite himself over. 

Remus watched with interest as Sirius froze after he had turned to face him. Well this is out of the norm for him Remus thought. I wonder what he's thinking. Oh no he knows. He can't. Why else would he be staring like that and not moving? Maybe he's embarrassed? Haha yeah right. He probably doesn't even get embarrassed ever. Ok so we're still staring at each other. This is too weird I should stop. His eyes are an interesting color. Wait what? Shoot shoot shoot I'm probably blushing. Ahh this is so pathetic. Alright I need to move us away from this. Here we go I'm going to ask about the project. Maybe ask where he wants to work on it? Hmm is that too forward? Maybe I should wait for him to suggest something first. No I can do this. I can- 

“Where do you want to work on the project?” Yep and he had asked. Sirius mentally slapped himself since he had just set himself up for basically inviting himself over as soon as Remus responded with an “umm” or a “what do you think” or equivalent. The staring had become too much and the silence was overwhelming and he had to break it. Woops. 

Ok well at least Sirius brought it up first. Oh god he's staring at me again. Wait he's waiting for me to respond. Oh no oh no oh no I haven't thought about this yet. Whatever I say is going to sound so dumb. We should probably work at one of our houses since it'll be quieter and easier than the library or something. Ok cool Ive got an answer. I'll just say it. Here I go. “Ummm” Ok well that went swimmingly. Shoot he's still staring. Ok. Umm. “One of our houses?” Please please please say your house. As awkward as that would be my house would be a billion times worse since my mom is kind of sort of under the impression that we're really good friends who hang out and talk all the time at school when in reality we see each other in one class and hardly ever talk. Oh god what have I done saying that. He hasn't responded yet. 

Ok well that was flat out surprising. Sirius hadnt even stopped briefly think about Remus suggesting they work at one of their houses. And technically he had said one of OUR houses meaning he was at least pretending to be open about working at his own house. Sirius grinned as an idea came to him. He could really smoothly be like hey so how about we work at your house first and then we can work at my house later? He doesn't even have to mention the fact that he's home alone currently for an undetermined amount of time. He doesn't want pity or anything and he's kept it a secret for this long. 

Remus was starting to get more and more and more and more nervous with every passing second. Sirius was sort of intently staring, not at Remus more like at a point in space, but even though he wasn't directly staring at him, he still felt the intensity of Sirius’s gaze. He was reallllllly hoping Sirius responded like sure or ok or something soon. 

“That works for me. How about we do your house first and then mine? We could keep switching if we need to work more on the project.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> I hope everyone has a great day :)


	5. Project planning

Remus barely considered the ramifications of Sirius’ offer before agreeing with a rushed “ok”. Mentally berating himself at not thinking things through, he took a deep breath and then “what time works best for you?” What in the world is going on with him?! He never speaks without thinking, ok let's be real, completely overthinking, everything. And then he goes and impulsively blurts out two sentences in a row?? What the literal heck. 

Sirius felt relief course through him at Remus’ agreement. He had been surprised at how quickly Remus had agreed. Very out of the norm for the other boy. He further noticed that Remus appeared to be mentally berating himself, and to stop him from thinking along whatever train of thought he was currently on he quickly responded, “does after school today work for you? Might as well start getting it over with, right?” Sirius attempted to catalog Remus’ reaction to the suggestion, but it was difficult as the other boy seemed to be frozen in place. 

Remus was trying his absolute best not to freak out and panic. I mean he was Not expecting anyone to come over to his house today, or any other day really but that's not the point. He really wanted to say no so that he could prepare more. But the flip side of that would be more time to inwardly freak out. Ahhhhhhh. And Sirius did have a point sort of to the starting early thing. Remus did like to be prepared, some may argue way over prepared, for every situation. Alright well I guess that settles it…. I'll agree. Ok should I say yes? No that sounds too formal. Yeah? Hmmm no too informal. Yep? Oh god why did his brain even suggest that last one?? He didn't want to sound like a ten year old child for crying out loud. Ok ok ok how about ‘sure’? Agh too blasé. Ooh he's got it, “ok that works” Nailed it. Hopefully. 

Sirius started slightly at Remus’ announcement seeing as the boy had not so much as moved in the past few minutes. Alright time to be super smooth and super cool and, “Great!!” Agh why does his mouth never listen to his brain?! Now he sounded dumb and overly eager. Which he definitely wasn't. Nope. Not like he had been wondering for awhile how Remus acted outside of school, and specifically math class. Was he more open? More talkative? Well he was about to find out. Hopefully. “Did you drive to school?” “Umm no” “I could drive us both to your house if you want?” 

Remus was already overwhelmed at the thought of being at his house with Sirius and he didn't exactly want to extend the amount of time spent together after school. It would be awkward. Obviously. But he didn't exactly want to make his mom drive all the way out to pick him up if Sirius was literally driving to the same exact location. He took a deep breath, and then another, and said, “alright.” He turned to his phone and texted his mom a brief message: hi. I'm getting a ride today. I'm working at the house on a math project with my partner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!   
> Have a great day :)


	6. Project partners

Remus’ mom responded as he was walking up to Sirius’ car: this is great, honey! I'll make sure to set out some snacks. Is this math partner the friend I've been hearing so much about??  
Inwardly sighing and once again regretting ever mentioning Sirius to his mother he replied: thanks mom. Yeah it's Sirius. Gotta go, be home soon  
Hopefully that last text would stop his mother from continuing to text him. He could feel Sirius’ curious gaze basically boring a hole in his side. And if he asked what he was doing he probably would blurt out the embarrassing truth that he was texting his mother of all people and then he would probably think he was a loser well more than he already thought that and 

“Planning a hot date Remus?” Shoot Sirius thought to himself. What in the world possessed me to ask that?! Oh god he probably thinks I'm a creep now. Oh he's blushing. That's kind of cute actually. I mean ummmm that's weird. Yeah, weird.   
————- Ten minutes later —————-

Remus was sweating. It was hot in the car and his nervousness was exacerbating that fact and he could basically feel a waterfall of sweat down all of his sides. Ok so maybe not really but it felt like it. He'd been in a car with Sirius of all people for ten minutes. It was nearing unbearable because he hadn't known what to do or what to say and any time Sirius tried to make conversation he kind of sort of basically shut it down by shortly answering and then not continuing the conversation. Remus realized he was probably killing any chance of actual friendship with the other boy who he was sure now no longer wanted to hang out with him. Well ok “work on a project” not “hang out”. Whatever semantics. The last time Remus had had anybody over to his house had probably been when he was like four during a playgroup his mom coordinated. Even back then Remus could remember that he was that kid who sat on the side and wanted to join but didn't know how so all the other kids ended up ignoring him. Looking up he spotted his house and called out “oh it's this one. Pull in the driveway”

Walking up to the door next to and just slightly behind Remus Sirius started feeling extremely awkward. If the car ride was any indication of how working on the project was going to go, it was about to be a long couple of hours. The front entryway was open and bright and a cheerful voice called out “Remus dear is that you and your friend?” as soon as Remus opened the front door. “Umm yeah” Remus responded. Sirius felt Remus trying to inconspicuously glance at him out of the corner of his eye when his mom used the word ‘friend’. Probably trying to gauge Sirius’s reaction to it. Whatever it's not like Sirius minded. He kind of wanted to become friends with the quiet boy. Sirius was pulled out of his inner musings by Remus saying 

“Ok we can work over here” as he spoke, Remus pointed to the study room table on which his mother had set out some snack bowls. Remus sat and Sirius joined him at the table. Remus stared at Sirius wondering how he should start this whole project business. Grabbing a chip he silently thanked his mom for putting out snacks as he could tell they were about to help him through a whole lot of potentially awkward situations. Ok here goes nothing. Ok well maybe one more chip first. Ok. Ok for real this time. 

Sirius watched as emotions played across Remus’s face and as he grabbed a chip every time he looked like he was about to speak. Just as Sirius was about to initiate a conversation, Remus seemed to work up the nerve to ask him “Ok so does a PowerPoint presentation seem ok?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading!! I hope everyone has a great day/ night :)


	7. PowerPoint?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is just a quick little chapter to try and get myself back into the swing of writing, I hope you enjoy!

“Yeah a PowerPoint presentation sounds perfect” Sirius responded. When Remus didn't immediately respond, Sirius took a page out of the other boy’s book and grabbed a chip. 

Ok wow that was a lot easier than I thought it would be… Remus was still inwardly contemplating how well that last interaction had gone when he realized that Sirius was probably waiting for him to respond. “Umm great!” Oh god he sounded so dumb, what in the world had possessed him to basically shout that?? 

“Ok cool” Aghhh why does this whole conversation sound so awkward? “Umm do you have your book? Maybe we could look through it and mark out our important points?” 

Remus responded a lot quicker this time, with a “yeah my book is in my bag, and ok that sounds good. 

————————— ten minutes later —————————-

Remus and Sirius had fallen into a rhythm. Sirius would read through the section and Remus would write out the important parts and organize them. After finishing the notes, Remus suggested 

“How about we draft out our PowerPoint slides and then we can finish the project up next time?” Remus was 93% sure that was a reasonable request…so why had Sirius basically blanched at the question? Did he not want to have to meet up with Remus again? Does he really hate me now or something? I thought we were getting together ok and 

Sirius had been about to agree to Remus’s suggestion but then he realized that the expected thing here was probably that they would work at his house next time, and he did Not want that to happen any time soon. Sirius glanced up and saw Remus’s face closing off. Shoot he berated himself in his head, Sirius's silence had probably made Remus feel like he had messed up or something, when in reality that was the farthest thing from the truth. Ok so he should probably put his mind to rest. Maybe he could say something like “Ok that works for me” ok so maybe he would have thought that out more…. Oh well

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading :D  
> I hope everyone has something happen to them today that makes them smile!


	8. Library?

The next day, Remus was in math class well before Sirius as he had found extra energy that morning to get ready as quickly as possible. It was a surprise to him too how excited he was to be in school and in math class of all places. He had been working a tiny bit on the project after Sirius had left and he had a pretty good idea of how many slides they'd need and was looking forward to running his ideas by Sirius. Sirius who definitely should've been here by now… looking up once again at the door he saw it open and immediately sat up a little straighter but then slouched back down when he realized it was some other kid. Remus took a moment to mentally wonder where Sirius was at, since he had been getting better at being on time to class. 

Sirius half turned away from the water fountain, paused, and then turned back for another sip. Ok you can do this he thought as he mentally began a sort of pep talk. Just suggest that we walk to the library after school instead of going to my house. If Remus asks why the change in plans, which he won't ask but just in case, just be like there are extra math theory books in case we need them at the library. Alrighty here goes nothing. Sirius strolled into math with his habitual heya Minnie slightly after the first bell. When he looked over at his desk he saw Remus quickly look down and he filed that tidbit of information away to ponder over later. 

Shoot he totally caught me staring…… why do I do this to myself ….. ok be cool be cool be cool as a cucumber in the winter. Remus quietly laughed a sort of half laugh at his ridiculous inner monologue and then immediately blushed because what if people around him were like what's so funny that you're laughing about. No no no forget about what other people think. It's fine everything's fine this is going to go well. Power of positive thinking for the win. 

A variety of interesting emotions played out on Remus’s face as he walked over but Sirius decided not to call him out on it and make the other more self conscious. As he sat down he asked, “hey today after school do you want to just walk over to the public library? It might be easier?” 

“Yeah sure. I have a few ideas about the project I'd like to run by you before we start working on it again.” 

And wow that was a long sentence. “Ok cool” 

Before the conversation could be continued more, the lesson began and both boys focused their attention resolutely forwards. Well mostly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope you all have a great day / night :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading everyone!! This is my first ever fic, so, if you feel so inclined, please leave comments/ suggestions! I hope everyone has a wonderful day :)


End file.
